


Kibbles and Bits (Floofy-eared Chat Blanc drabbles and shorts)

by SaijSpellhart



Series: Floofy-eared Chat Blanc [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Drabbles, F/M, Mariblanc, Marichat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaijSpellhart/pseuds/SaijSpellhart
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for ask prompts on Tumblr.Cuddling, kissing, mayhem, and mischief? Just more little stories about Floofy Chat Blanc up to no good. Want some identity reveal? Got a bit of that. Post purification bittersweetness? Gotcha covered. Chat forcing Marinette to eat one of his akumas to save her life? Most definitely.





	1. Learning Chat’s Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these are canon to my AU. It’s not that I didn’t enjoy writing them, but some of them are just a little too ooc, ridiculous, or just don’t fit right in my AU. I will mark those as Non-Canon.

**Prompt: Full Reveal with an Angsty Twist.**

“Marinette?”

A shadow fell over her sketch book, and Marinette slapped a hand over her current sketch before snapping her head up to greet the person who’d said her name. _No one needed to see what she was drawing. Ever. Not even Alya._

The sun behind him cast his body in a silhouette while the light caused a golden halo to dance across his gorgeous blonde hair. It was longer than he usually kept it, and for a second her traitorous heart almost mistook him for a certain bleached white cat.

_But he’s gone now... you purified him. He’s your lovable Chat Noir again and he doesn’t remember a thing._

“A-Adrien?” Recognition hit her like a ton of bricks and she knocked her chair over as she clumsily shot up from her table. The surrounding patrons at the outdoor cafe shooting her looks, a mix of concern and annoyance. “It’s been what, half a year since I saw you? Maybe more? How have you been? Your Father said you were away on business.”

Adrien’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he reached up to scratch the back of his neck. “Yeah... something like that. I’m doing alright. I’m actually out to get a hair cut, seems my hair grew out while I was away.”

“It looks hot,” Marinette blurted before she could help herself. _Liar! It looks like Chat! That’s why you like it!_

Adrien blinked at her, and the blush crawled to the tops of his ears.

“I mean, it’s hot because it’s summer! And long hair makes you hot—WARM—makes you warm, so you should definitely get a hair cut so you don’t suffer.” _Like meeeee~_ She wanted to crawl in a hole. She’d sworn she’d gotten over this useless stuttering back in Lycee, but noooo, here it was rearing it’s ugly head all over again for no apparent reason.

“Uh, so,” Adrien fumbled to change the subject, “how have you been? I know it’s been ages since we’ve seen each other but it feels like I saw you just last week. Weird huh?”

Something about that struck her oddly, but Marinette couldn’t dwell on why. “I’m uh... I’m...” _miserable? Sad? Despondent? Love sick? About two seconds away from jumping my partner who will not understand why Ladybug suddenly wants him so desperately?_

“I’m okay,” she finally finished resolutely, choosing to stare at the ground than at his face.

“That’s good,” Adrien replied a little slowly, as if he could tell there was something else behind her curt answer. “I’m uhhh, I’m gonna be late for my hair appointment if I don’t get moving, but I’d really love to have coffee with you. We should catch up. I... I miss hanging out with you.”

Marinette started and snapped her eyes up to meet his. “You—Yeah okay! Coffee! I’d love to, Adrien. Just text me the date and I’ll be there.” A blossom of warmth bloomed in her chest that hadn’t been there for awhile.

“Great!” He shot her a smile that was ridiculously bright and infectious.

Marinette was about to pick up the chair she’d dumped over, but Adrien beat her to it. He scooped the chair off the ground and set it upright in a slightly theatrical but gentlemanly way.

“I’ll let you get back to what you were working on, Ma souris,” he purred.

“What?” Marinette almost took a seat on the concrete. Her heart lurching so hard she thought she might die.

“I—woah! I am so sorry, Marinette! I have no idea why I suddenly called you that. Wow. Fuck.” Adrien grabbed the side of his head like someone had stabbed his brain with a knife. “I have to go.”

Speechless, she watched him bolt like he was having an existential crisis.


	2. Pizza

**Prompt: Pizza**

Chat Blanc took a playful swipe at Marinette when she walked past his bed towards the window. She shot him an pointed look, but didn’t chastise him because she was on the phone.

“Yes I’d like to order a large pizza.” She paused for the person on the other side then continued, “extra cheese, please.”

“Tell them to put anchovies on it!” Chat called, twisting on the bed until his naked belly was prone. “And Camembert.”

Marinette tried her hardest not to ogle him. Which was difficult, given that he was looking like a god stretched out over those luxurious blankets. “You don’t even like Camembert,” she pointed out.

“Don’t care, for some reason I’m craving it so damn bad.”

Marinette made an about face and sighed. “They don’t have Camembert as a pizza topping.”

Chat made an ugly noise and muttered, “useless,” then added louder, “Fine, but get anchovies.”

She shook her head at him and tried to hide a smile when she turned back to the window. “Yes, we would like anchovies on half the pizza.”

After placing the order she hung up the phone and turned back to him. “So who is gonna go down to the building entrance and accept the pizza?”

He jumped up from the bed, magenta eyes glittering mischievously and large floofy ears perking forward with excitement. “Oh let me!”

“But you’re naked.” She gestured to his mostly nude body with her cell phone. “Except for those tasteful boxer briefs.”

“Precisely.” His mouth split into a grin lined with razor sharp fangs, each one catching the light. “I hope the delivery man can run...”


	3. Akumatized Marinette

**Prompts: “Don’t Fight it, princess,” and “A damsel in distress who is actually a villain that captures heroes that come to save her.”**

“Wake up!” he screamed. “Wake up damn it!”

Chat Blanc shook the woman in his arms but it only caused more blood to dribble from her mouth and nose.

“Please, love,” he implored. “Don’t do this to me.”

She was barely breathing and unresponsive.

“Ladybug!! Where the hell are you!? Why are you never around when I fucking need you!?”

He looked around at the destruction he had caused while fighting for the akuma. He’d gotten the butterfly but at what cost? Ladybug had disappeared sometime during the brawl, and Marinette had gotten caught in the collateral damage. He didn’t even know she was there. Chat swore he’d left her back at his place asleep in his bed.

 _Save her. How can I save her?_ _How the fuck can I save her!? I’m the embodiment of destruction..._

The fluttering of butterflies in his stomach made a wave of nausea run through him.

It was an option.

“Forgive me,” he whispered.

It was his _only_ option.

Chat Blanc closed his claws into a fist, hesitated for half a second, then punched himself in the stomach as hard as he could muster.

“Haauk!” he hacked painfully. A second later he began gagging and had to clap a hand over his mouth.

The fluttering in his stomach was now in his mouth. The acrid foul taste of akuma scales coating his tongue.

When he was sure another one wouldn’t come up, he took a steadying breath through his nose and closed his eyes before he could talk himself out of this idea.

Chat Blanc pulled Marinette close, cradling her in his arms like a mate, and closed his mouth over hers.

He used his right hand to part her lips, and used his tongue to push the writhing akuma from his mouth to hers.

Chat kept his mouth pressed to her lips, and pinched her nose, forcing her to swallow the butterfly if she wanted to breath.

Almost instantly the magic took and she began to fight him.

He broke away and held her tightly, one arm keeping her from thrashing while the other kept her mouth held shut. “Don’t fight it, princess,” he said in a low tone. “Don’t fight me.”

“ _Mmmmmmmeeaaaaaaa_!” Marinette screamed behind his hand, tears bursting from the corners of her eyes that had suddenly taken on a purple glow.

Something tiny and red zipped in Chat’s peripheral vision, and bit down on his ear. He swiped the little bug away, ignoring it to focus on the woman in his grip.

“It’s alright. I got you,” he assured. “You’re strong. Just use its power and nothing else.”

She continued to struggle violently for another thirty seconds and Chat was afraid he might break her bones from trying to keep her still.

Then she suddenly went limp.

Black and violet magic pooled around her stomach, and crawled over the rest of her body, leaving a clothing change in its wake. With the wave of magic her wounds began to close over, and the early signs of bruises faded away.

“That’s it,” Chat whispered. “That’s my girl.”

He marveled at her change in attire, curious what it was meant to reflect. Her civilian clothes were replaced by a Victorian steam punk esque style red and black corset. Low cut to tease ample amounts of her cleavage, her shoulders were bare but she had trailing sleeves running down her arms. Her legs were now clad in tight black leggings and short leather boots.

She looked like a damsel from a vampire drama.

He brought his searching eyes back to meet hers, and his stomach dropped.

The outline of a blazing purple butterfly shone before her face.

Chat Blanc knew what that meant.

Hawk Moth was attempting to communicate with her.

“NO!” he screamed, and shook her again. Hoping to draw her out of it. “NO! You can’t have her!!”

A wicked smile curled her lips, and her glowing purple eyes had a faraway look.

“Fight him, Mari! Don’t you dare give in!”

“Don’t worry Chaton,” she murmured, and placed a gloved hand on his wrist. Magic burned through the leather, and where once his white cuff had been an iron shackle materialized. The sudden weight dragging his arm towards the ground. 

“I’ll let you save me~” Marinette finished with a hollow cackle.


	4. Eating Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t decided how canon this one is to my AU. It’s a bit silly, but it also could very easily happen in the AU. Right now I don’t consider it canon, but there also isn’t any reason why it couldn’t be. 
> 
> I know I said I’d post new ones every Friday, but I couldn’t wait.

**Prompt: Enjoying without explicit permission. (Non-canon)**

“Cake delivery for Mister Agreste.” A delivery man stopped Gabriel and Nathalie outside the front gate of the Agreste mansion.

“I never ordered a cake,” cut Gabriel, looking the man over suspiciously.

“The cake is a gift from one of your more prestigious clients, Mister Agreste,” informed the delivery man. “It’s a red velvet frosted with chocolate ganache and decorated with hand carved white chocolate roses.”

Gabriel didn’t even look interested. “Nathalie, take the cake from the man. I trust it comes with a card so we can address a proper thank you letter?”

“It sure does—“

A blur of white cut between them nearly knocking the delivery man on his ass, and clearly startling Nathalie.

“A cake for me?” cackled Chat Blanc from the wall nearby, he held the pilfered box between his claws and sneered down at Gabriel, his assistant, and the frightened delivery man. “How thoughtful~”

Chat flicked open the lid of the box and took a whiff. Then bent his head and stuck out his long tongue, preparing to lick the chocolate ganache, making a show of it all for his captivated audience.

“Don’t you dare eat that cake, Adrien!”

Chat froze in place and fixed his father with a wide-eyed startled expression.

For half a minute something wordless seemed to pass between them, both Agrestes narrowing their eyes more and more with every second that passed. 

Then the tension snapped like a bow string and Chat spitefully shoved his face in the cake. He began noisily snarfing it down with all the grace of the Cookie Monster.The noises of pleasure he hummed were borderline obscene and completely unnecessary. Only serving to unnerve his audience as much as possible.

A flash of red appeared from across the street. “I take it he didn’t get permission to eat that cake?” Ladybug landed next to the three horrified adults.

“About time you showed up,” criticized Gabriel. He straightened his ascot, and turned away from the horrific site on the wall. “This, _thing_ , has been terrorizing me for weeks. Shouldn’t you be doing something about it?”

“I got this, Mister Agreste,” Ladybug responded with a sharp nod, readying her yo-yo. “I’m sorry he’s been bothering you.”

Gabriel scoffed, “How long does it take you to cleanse an akuma? This one has been around for months.”

Ladybug began whipping her yo-yo in a twirling motion and started for Chat Blanc. “This one is more complicated than the others...”

Chat Blanc noticed her approach and lifted his head from the cake box, chocolate and cake crumbs running messily down his chin.A toothy grin pulled along his face. “Ahhh, Ladybug, I’m afraid I didn’t save any for you, but you’re welcome to kiss it off my mouth.”

“How generous, Chat.” She readied herself to give chase when he suddenly bolted from the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though it’s undecided whether this is canon to the AU, Gabriel does know his son is Chat. It wasn’t all that hard for him to figure it out after Chat got akumatized, even though Chat tries to keep Hawk Moth out of his head.


	5. Disney Karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is non-canon only because the scenario was too OOC for my Chat Blanc. But please enjoy it none the less, as it’s still a cute and silly drabble.

**Prompt: Marinette singing Disney songs and surprisingly Chatblanc joins and he’s really good at singing (non-canon)**

They spent the afternoon playing karaoke in Marinette’s living room. Her parents had left for a weekend at the coast, leaving the group of twenty year olds free reign of the house.

Nino had surprisingly beat them out, and gotten the highest scores, but Alya had retaliated by belting out and holding some impressive notes for an alto.

The theme had been Disney songs, which hadn’t been too bad until Alya cued up ‘Beauty and the Beast’ simply to watch Marinette squirm.

_He just had to be a beast right now. Teeth and eyes, tail and ears, and a grumpy temperament to boot. It just had to be relevant to her situation._

She knew that Alya knew exactly who she was thinking of, and it riled her up; she’d hid her mouth behind her hand but was unable to hide the way her cheeks burned.

Luka, bless his sweet heart, had eased the embarrassment when he’d pulled up his guitar, cued up a song and started to sing, ‘I Can Go the Distance,’ managing to captivate everyone in the room except for Juleka. She’d grown up hearing him sing, and was more preoccupied painting Rose’s toenails.

Nino finished out the night with a spectacular rendition of ‘Under the sea,’ even singing Ariel’s part in the song, and still he’d killed it.

Alya was pissed. She’d looked ten seconds away from throwing things at him, followed by kissing him into submission.

Marinette had told them if things got anymore heated between them they needed to get a room.

Thankfully the night had ended on a pleasant note. The burning rivalry simmering down as everyone dispersed back to their own homes for the night.

A pleasant quietness following Marinette as she dragged a fresh watering can onto her balcony at 1am.

“I wish Adrien could have joined us,” she told Tikki, who was still hiding in the pocket of her robe. “He always had such a lovely voice, he might have given Nino a run for his money.”

Tikki did not respond. She was about to ask what was wrong when a velvety smooth timbre answered from the concrete ledge just above and to the right of her outdoor lounge.

“If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that.”

Marinette whirled around so fast she almost lost her footing, and found Chat Blanc sprawled out like a feline across her balcony’s ledge. His arms were crossed, head resting on them, and his eyes were surprisingly soft, sporting a docile expression for once. Even the tip of his tail was gently twitching near his feet. 

“No woman is worth the aggravation,” he continued with a voice a rich as chocolate and smooth as cream. “That's ancient history, been there, done that.”

She was too stunned to react to the scene before her, rendered speechless she could only stare at the akuma who was serenading her on the balcony.

He paused long enough to acknowledge the portion of the song sang by the back up singers before continuing in that strangely gorgeous voice. “No chance no way I won't say it, no no, It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love.”

Marinette felt her legs tremble and had to take a seat on the oversized wooden spool before they gave completely.

“I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out,” he continued to croon, the corners of his mouth curling up in a conceited grin. “My head is screaming ‘Get a grip boy,’ unless you're dying to dig your heart out.”

Silence settled between them, with only the city sounds to fill it. Chat watched her expectantly, his eyes glowing strangely in the dark.

“Well Marinette,” he purred, “you were singing so lovely for all your friends earlier. What’s stopping you now?”

 _Except for the fact that an akuma started serenading me with a love song on my balcony?_ she wanted to bite back at him.

“I know my voice is not as lovely as your sweet Adrien’s...” and something sparkled in his eyes, like the mirth of an inside joke.

“B-boy you can't deny it,” Marinette squeaked out, the words scraping her dry throat, but she continued all the same. “Who you are and how you're feeling, Baby, we're not buying.”

She paused to clear her throat and managed to moisten her lips. “Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up that ya got got got it bad?”

Chat cocked his head to the side, still smirking, one of his canines poking out from between his lips. His claws drummed against the concrete ledge before he drawled, “I do have it bad, don’t I?”

“You’re voice is... beautiful. I didn’t know you could—could sing,” she rasped out, her fingers awkwardly playing with the belt of her robe.

“Yes you did,” he countered. “I used to sing a lot before...” he trailed off his tail finishing the sentence by gesturing to his overall appearance.

“Oh...” Marinette felt her whole body sag at the reminder of sweet Chat Noir and his beautiful voice. “Yeah... I guess I just haven’t hear you sing since becoming and akuma.”

Chat turned his face away from her, his smile fading to a slight frown, but there was a color that tinted his cheeks. He cleared his throat and said in a low voice, “You have a lovely voice too.”


	6. Rain

**Prompt: His claws glinted, but she knew he would never hurt her.**

Rivulets of water ran from his hair, and cold droplets dripped off the tip of his nose.

The pitiful awning he sat under did very little to shield him from the torrential rain, and the steps he slumped against were just as wet as the rest of his surroundings.

A gust of icy wind pelted his pathetic form and a shiver worked its way down his body. Chat Blanc curled his soggy tail over his thigh and attempted to tuck it under his stomach. His arms tightened against his chest, tucking his freezing fingers beneath and attempting to hunker down even smaller. 

_Alone... Alone and cold... all wet._

Suddenly the rain stopped pelting him, and he felt the presence of someone standing over him.

Chat opened unfocused eyes and looked up at the person intruding on his misery. Concerned bluebell eyes met his own.

“Hey Chat,” she gave him a worried smile, and adjusted the large umbrella in her grip. “Whatcha doing out in the rain?”

Chat bared his fangs and hissed at her.

“Oh,” confirmed Marinette. “It’s one of those feral spells.”

She clumsily moved to sit next to him on the steps, her umbrella knocking against the side of the building a couple of times and showering them with a spatter of rain.

_Cold!_

Chat tensed, his claws glinting in the low light, but she must’ve known that he would not hurt her. Because even though his wild eyes grew large when she leaned against his side, she didn’t so much as flinch.

He loosed a growl from his throat warning her that she shouldn’t get too close.

“Oh shush, Chat. You’re freezing.”

He swallowed the noise. But kept his ears flattened against his skull, almost disappearing into his sopping wet hair.

“This is the umbrella Adrien gave me, so don’t you dare ruin it,” she warned, lifting a hand to stroke the top of his head. 

At the first touch he flinched and he curled up in a tighter ball. The physical contact wasn’t unexpected, but his mind was still lost in a scared and defensive snarl. After a few strokes along the top of his head she managed to unearth a soggy cat ear and rub a spot along the inside.

_Feels good..._

Like magic the tension began to run out of him. Without thinking he pressed his head into her touch.

_More... nice..._

Marinette gave a soft chuckle, and continued to rub the spot. His favorite spot. The nicest sport she could ever touch. The spot that made him want to crawl in her lap and melt over her legs. 

“I’ve been looking all over for you. I hope you didn’t terrorize the city too much today.”

”Pprrrmmm...” it was the most coherent thing he could muster. 


	7. Cowtapult

**Prompt: “Now that's what I call a cow-tapult!" Chat cheered as the bovine offender was launched into the Seine. (Non-canon)**

“Blanc! Give us the akuma or we’re coming up there to get you!” Rena yelled from the ground.

Chat Blanc bent over the top of the Notre Dame and hollered back. “I don’t want to talk to you anymore, you empty-headed animal food trough wiper! Your Mother was a hamster!” he pointed at Rena. “And your Father smelled of elderberries!” He finished by pointing a claw at Carapace.

Ladybug stepped forward and yelled, “This is your last chance! We’ve been more than reasonable!”

Chat hoisted the akumatized victim over his head and the man in the cow-themed super villain outfit screamed like a girl. 

“Chat!!” Hollered Ladybug with a warning in her tone.

Blanc dropped the man on the end of a long board positioned over a bar on the scaffolding that was being used to repair the roof of the building. The board made a wobbling sound and the opposite end stuck up in the air.

Then he stalked to the end of the board and smashed both fists into it, catapulting the akumatized victim into the air.

"Now that's what I call a cow-tapult!" Chat cheered as the bovine offender was launched into the Seine.

The super hero team down below could only watch in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A silly drabble that I used Monty Python as inspiration for.


	8. First Patrol Post Purification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not as heart to heart as they wanted. This is more two people hopelessly in love and not able to express it properly.

**Prompt: Ladybug** **patrolling with Chat for first time after being free of his akumas. Serious heart to heart stuff.**

“Hi, bugaboo,” Chat Noir greeted as his boots connected with the roofing tile next to Ladybug.

Said bug nearly jumped out of her skin and tumbled off the top of the five story building they were on. Luckily Chat’s hand snapped out and caught her wrist, restoring her balance.

The physical contact felt like an electric shock, the nerves below her skin coming alive at his touch. It wasn’t like he was touching her intimately, and his hand never ventured farther than her wrist. But her memories blazed like a wildfire, and perhaps his hand may have lingered a little too long.

As soon as he released her, Ladybug recoiled her arm from him, clutching it against her chest like he’d burned her.

Chat’s leather ears drooped despite his best efforts to look chipper.

“Hey Chat!” Ladybug chirped a little too sharply, and winced at her own voice. “You sure you’re up for a patrol tonight? It’s barely been a week since...” she trailed off as burning magenta flashed to the forefront of her mind, followed by heated touches and soft white fur.

“I feel fine,” he interjected. Rolling his shoulders as ifthat proved he had fully recovered from being akumatized. “I just want things to get back to normal. Where are the others?”

Ladybug breathed a soft sigh through her nose. “I told the others to take the night off. You’ve been through a lot and I figured maybe we should start off just you and me.”

She could have sworn a blush tinted his cheeks at that.

“You don’t need Queen Bee barking about how awful you are for getting akumatized on your first night back after all.”

“She would do that wouldn’t she?” he grumbled.

“She is no more fond of you now than she was before you got akumatized,” Ladybug lamented.

“Well, at least I can commiserate with how Marinette feels.” Chat readied himself to start patrol, approaching the edge of the roof.

Ladybug blinked at him, needing to remind herself to start moving.

“Chloe used to bully her all the time in school. I guess now that they’re out of school, Chloe has decided to focus all her wrath on me.” He gave a lopsided smile, but it really wasn’t all that funny.

Chat Noir leapt from the roof and began the patrol, bounding effortlessly from one roof to the next. Ladybug had to shake herself from a maelstrom of thoughts and follow after him.

It wasn’t that Chat wouldn’t be familiar with her life outside the suit, they were friends after all. And it wasn’t like the whole of Paris didn’t already know Queen Bee was Chloe. It was just strange hearing him talk so casually about her, almost like he’d been there with them in school.

00

Ladybug was acting strange.

She’d always rebuffed his advances in the past, deflecting his flirting, declining his romantic gestures, shrugging off any of his physical touches when they became too intimate. So when she recoiled from his touch tonight it shouldn’t have been so surprising. Yet something deep down ached so badly he thought his heart had been cut.

The urge to pull her into an embrace, bury his face in her hair and just inhale had been so strong, and maybe he had held her wrist a little too long deliberating why he was feeling that way.

Maybe she was picking up on his own anxieties tonight.

Maybe that’s all it was and she wasn’t recoiling because she didn’t want him to touch her.

_You were an akuma for who knows how long. You probably hurt her._

Chat cast a glance over his shoulder at Ladybug. She was keeping pace behind him, vaulting the buildings with the same ease, but she seemed distracted. Like her thoughts weren’t in this moment, but someplace else.

_Who are you kidding? You probably hurt everyone._

00

It took longer than it should have for her to recognize that Chat was acting aloof. His posture was strained, his ears were droopy, and his belt tail was practically tucked between his legs.

He barely looked at her while they patrolled, and they didn’t speak.

_This is not how I wanted our first patrol to be..._

She’d spent enough time around Chat Blanc to learn what all the cat body language had meant. Chat Noir was clearly feeling upset about something. And judging by the position of his tail he thought he was in trouble for something.

_Oh Chat, I would throw my arms around you right now and kiss you senseless if not for the fact that it would be completely inappropriate. Because you wouldn’t understand why I want you, and I’m the only one who remembers what we shared._

Ladybug hooked her yo-yo onto a nearby building and yanked herself ahead of Chat, a blur of red cutting him off.

“Hey Kitty!” she called, capturing his attention, and feeling her heart ache when his little leather ears perked to attention. “Try and catch me!”

That was all it took. That simple challenge seemed to spark life in his eyes. She watched his pupils blow wide, and his tail lashed like a whip behind him.

_There he is._

Half a second later he was chasing her across Paris.

It felt exhilarating. He was fast, but she was faster. _How long had it been since she was able to outrun Chat? Too long._

The energy seemed to arc between them like electricity, like a balance that had been broken before had finally been restored. His magic syncing harmoniously with her own in a way that felt natural and right. Different from the ravenous way Blanc’s aura used to feed off of hers, like being slowly eroded by an acid.

Hot on her tail, claws coming inches from catching her ankles, all close calls and near misses.

He chased her for nearly twenty minutes. Twenty minutes filled with playful screaming, breathless laughter, and hotter than should be glances.

She felt like they could run forever, to the edge of the city, where the lights ended and they plunged off the edge and into nothingness.

Fast. Her confidence soared so high it was probably lost to the clouds, so sure Chat would never win.

Until finally she saw that blur of black coming at her too fast, and felt the sudden force plow into her back sending them both tumbling across the flattened roof of an office building.

Feet and limbs, and heads and tails rolled across the roof until neither of them knew which way was up, and when Ladybug finally opened her eyes she was staring into glittering toxic chartreuse.

His pupils were still dilated, and she could feel the disturbed air every time his tail snapped back and forth. Chat was on top of her. She was laying on her side, and he was straddling her hip, his arms braced on either side of her, and she swore she could hear his nervous claws scraping the hard surface.

“Gotcha,” he rumbled in a throaty breathless way.

She couldn’t speak, could only stare up at him while her chest heaved for air, and her heart ached for him.

_Hey kitty..._

Chat cocked his head to the side, and blinked slowly at her. One of his leather ears twitched.

Before Ladybug could stop herself she reached a hand up to caress the side of his face. Her fingers brushing back some of his messy blonde hair, and coming in contact with two gold piercings on his left ear. The same ones he’d had in his cat ear as Chat Blanc.

Thunder rolled from his chest and he melted into her touch. Chat pushed his face into her hand, rubbing his cheek against her palm with such reverence.

She wanted so badly to bury both her hands in his hair and pull him in for a kiss.

So badly she almost forgot that he remembered nothing. So badly she almost didn’t care.

 _This isn’t right._ She forced herself to retract her hand, slowly so as not to give him the wrong impression. _If you continue this it’s going to hurt so much more later. Take it slow, don’t jump him._

_He’s not going to understand._

_He might even feel betrayed when he finds out you fell in love with him after he got akumatized._

When he blinked curiously at her, she forced herself to give him a reassuring smile.

“That was fun,” Ladybug rasped out, her throat a lot drier than she’d realized. She pushed a hand against his chest, prompting him to sit back and give her a bit of room. “We should do that again sometime.”

Chat looked slightly confused like he might have read the situation wrong, but smiled his boyishly sweet smile all the same, flashing his beautiful white teeth at her.

_Flat human teeth. No longer sharp._

“Anytime,” he chirped. Seeming to realize he was on top of her, Chat Noir stood up and extended a hand to help her off the ground.

Ladybug accepted his help, returning his smile even though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I’ve missed this.”


	9. Scenting Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would happen after Take My Hand and Cornered, but before Bully Me with Kindness.

**Prompt: Floofy-eared Chat Blanc... Mari is asleep in his bed... he’s wide awake watching her sleep... her smell is just intoxicating to him... and all these fluffy, sweet scenarios keep running through his head... at first he hates it... but the scenarios begin to sound better and better.**

Something startled Chat Blanc from a very restful sleep. He jerked up, ears swiveling wildly in every direction, wild eyes searching the confines of his studio apartment.

He'd thought that for a fraction of a second he saw something red zipping around his miniature fridge. But when he narrowed his pupils to focus on that area...

 _Nothing_. Just the empty stillness of an abandoned building, and its creaky old pipes.

Outside the city continued to thrive, with its chatter and cars, the usual city din. Somewhere several floors down, rats scurried. He only heard them occasionally because they never dared to get close to his apartment. His scent covering everything on his floor, warning them to stay far far away.

He tried shifting to get a better view of his surroundings, but something mumbled a protest and tugged at the bell on his chest. Finally Chat took notice of the weight in his lap and across much of his chest.

His head cocked down, blown pupils fixating on the woman sound asleep on his bed. In his bed. On _him._

Large fluffy ears swiveled forward, suddenly fascinated in her even breathing, and sleepy murmurs. Moments passed spent simply listening to her, and finally Chat's own breathing calmed. His muscles relaxed bit by bit until he was reclining comfortably against the head board of his bed again.

"Hey," he prodded, shifting muscles beneath her in an attempt to rouse her. "You shouldn't be here." Chat attempted to peel her away, pushing her hand from his bell. "It's time to go."

Marinette moaned and tightened her grip, snuggling deeper against him.

_Fuck, she was cute._

Chat's head thumped back against the headboard, and he expelled a hard sigh.

"You're not cute," he argued at the ceiling. "You're annoying and pesky. A relentless little mouse with a tenacious spirit who won't stop invading my nest."

"Mmmm."

"Don't 'mmmm' me. You're exhausting."

She didn't respond, clearly still asleep despite her murmurings.

Chat took a sharp inhale and the length of his tail lifted off the bed, the nuances of the scents in the air causing it to curl.

He took another breath, lifted his head and sniffed in Marinette's direction.

A pause.

Chat suddenly stuffed his nose into her hair, and took a long inhale.

Thoughts scattered, and a thrill of excitement arced down his spine into his tail, causing it to whip and slap the top of the bed.

The sudden whap noise was enough to startle him form the spell, and Chat recoiled away from her hair. He gave a snort to clear the scents from his nose, blinking away his blown pupils in an attempt to compose himself.

"You don't smell _that_ good," he insisted to no one, and had to turn his head off to the side.

Despite his declaration he attempted to not breathe through his nose. Then tried to bury his face in a nearby pillow, but her scent had pervaded that as well. Finally he thumped his head against the headboard again.

"See, this is why I don't want you sitting on my nest. Everything stinks of you now."

Marinette stretched a bit, and he thought she'd woken up until she snuggled back against him, her thigh settling between his legs. The friction caused him to seize up and dig his claws into the bedding.

 _Nope._ Chat panted through clenched teeth, trying to control his sudden spiking heart rate. _No. no. Nope._ She shifted in his lap again, and Chat had to suppress a growl. _Nopenopenope._

_It's because I just woke up. That's all this is._

He took another stuttering breath and cursed her smell tainting all the air in the apartment.

_Her scent does not turn you on. She's not cute, you do not want to entwine yourself around her like pocket full of headphone chords._

Chat began kneading the blankets in an attempt to calm himself, and to distract his traitorous hands. His eyes wandered down her backside before he forced himself to stare at the ceiling again.

_You do not want to knead her ass. This problem is not because of her. It's very early morning and you probably need to pee, that's all this is._

Without permission the memory of when Marinette nearly kissed him resurfaced. It was a memory he'd spent many nights lying wide awake meticulously dissecting. Now it was haunting him with a vengeance, until all he wanted to do was pin Marinette to the bed and ravish her mouth.

Find out what that kiss would actually feel like. Find out what she actually tasted like.

Hear the way she mewled beneath him and against his lips.

 _And why shouldn't he?_ Chat's ears perked forward. His nose scented the air again, eyes losing focus, and this time his mouth parted like a cat's when it smelled something it very much liked.

 _Why can't I kiss her? What's stopping me? She clearly likes me. Touching, petting, she could be petting me. Or I could be petting her,_ his mind mused. His thoughts swam like someone had overturned a bucket of fantasies in his head.

"Chat?" Marinette's sleepy voice disrupted his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Chat Blanc snapped his mouth shut immediately, and tried to blink away his blown pupils. "I'm f-fine," but his voiced came out much rougher than usual.

"You were panting really loud, are you sure?" She still sounded pretty groggy, but there was honest concern there.

"Yes," he growled, finally managing to reign in the all the traitorous emotions that had overtaken him before. "I'm just hot. It's fucking hot in here—get off of me! Go lay on someone else you annoying woman." Chat dumped her off his lap and lurched up from the mattress. He staggered from the bed and had to stop himself from cupping his crotch.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower," he snapped. "Mind your own business."


	10. Thunderstorm

**Prompt: Thunderstorm**

Lightning split the sky, spilling light over a couple, and cutting their entwined silhouette against the Parisian night. And what an odd couple they were, a woman in spotted spandex and her bleached white beast.

The two of them were huddled together and wrapped up in each other, five stories off the ground taking shelter beneath the overhang of a random building. Rain cascaded off the roofing around them, splashing awfully close for comfort, but the roll of thunder that followed each clap of lightning was practically lost in the roll of thunder spilling from Chat’s chest.

A shiver worked its way down Ladybug’s spine, and Chat Blanc must have felt it because his arms pulled her tighter against his lap. His floofy—albeit damp—tail curled to wrap around her waist.

Another clap of lightning, and Ladybug snuggled back into his embrace. Her muscles going weak due to the deep rumbling purr vibrating from his chest with such intensity.

“This reminds me of the night I found you,” she said over the din of the storm.

“Hmmmm?” he purred into her ear, tracing the edge of it with his nose.

“That night you kidnapped me from the alley behind my parent’s bakery, because you wanted that rotten cheese so bad,” she elaborated. “It was the night I finally found you after you’d been missing for so long.”

“It was storming like this, wasn’t it?” Chat hummed. After a pause he added, “And I wasn’t missing, I was avoiding you.”

“Why did you kidnap me from that alley?” Ladybug tilted her head back to look up at him. “You could have just taken the cheese and left me.”

“You hit your head,” he explained, “I don’t remember much from that night, my mind was so... fuzzy and wild. I was just so hungry. I think... I think I was concerned about you, and brought you back to my place to keep you safe until you woke up again.”

“You thought I would be safer with a feral akuma than in the alley behind my parent’s bakery?”

“I—yes? I guess?” Chat’s ears folded back against his head, and his posture went rigid. “I never meant to attack you,” he assured in a lower tone. “I wasn’t... that wasn’t... me. My mind—I just-“

Ladybug cut him off, placing her hand over his. “I know, Chat. It’s not your fault.”

He turned his face off to the side, looking out across the city, ears still folded back. There was a pensive expression etched on his features, and she could tell he wasn’t actually watching the city, but rather looking into himself. Eventually his expression gave way to resigned resolution. “I’m... I’m ready... I just... I wish there was a better way.”

She never blamed him for being an akuma. Chat had finally asked to be purified and it seemed they were nearing the end of this very long journey. Only a few more butterflies left. But neither of them were looking forward to the impending battle to finally cleanse him. He’d told her to call on all the other heroes for back up. 

But Ladybug had insisted that she wanted to do this herself. She’d seen him at his most feral, and was ready to face him, just Ladybug and her Chat. The others would watch from afar in case anything went wrong, or if Hawkmoth decided to intervene.

Lightning split the sky again, and Chat buried his face into her shoulder, his muscled arms hugging her tight.

They didn’t need to dwell on it tonight she decided. They should talk about happier things.

To her surprise, Chat Blanc changed the topic all on his own. “So why do you still live with your parents, anyway? That attic room, although heinously cute, seems a little cramped for a full grown Ladybug.”

Ladybug giggled and entwined their fingers. “Convenience. Finances. I would’ve gotten a place with Alya, but she ended up renting with Nino, and I couldn’t afford a place on my own. I’m in the market for a roommate if you have any suggestions.”

“It should be me,” Chat volunteered almost immediately. He nuzzled his nose against her neck, and licked the spot just below her ear. “You should live with me. After I’m purified, of course.”

“We aren’t going to live in that abandoned building are we?” She watched the end of his tail twitch and tried not to let him notice her sudden shift in mood.

“I don’t actually live there,” he corrected, chuckling against her skin as he continued to groom the side of her head. “I have a place as my civilian self. A nice place,” he assured. After you purify me...” he cleared his throat and nuzzled her temple, continuing to speak a little more hesitantly, “I’d like it if you would move in with me. Be... with me.”

“Are you asking me to be your roommate or your girlfriend?”

“Both?” he sounded hopeful. “I want you to be mine, all mine, forever. To be my mate, and I would treat you like an absolute princess. I would smother you in affection from dawn until dusk, and then ravish your body until it was sunrise again. I’d turn the spare room into a sewing room, and buy you the finest fabrics in the world. I want to help make your dreams come true.”

“You make it sound like a fairy tale.” Ladybug traced the lines on the back of his hand, and was glad that he couldn’t see the tears forming in her eyes.

“It would be my dream come true,” he rumbled, his purr reverberating even louder in his chest.

“I...” Ladybug started, but she had to wipe a tear that escaped before it dripped off her nose. “But you won’t... you’ll forget about all this...” she ended in a choked whisper.

Chat scoffed, and rested his chin on the top of her head. “I highly doubt that.”

“But that’s what happens to akumas, Chat. They forget.”

Chat pulled away and grabbed her chin, turning her so that she had to look into his glowing cat eyes. The look he fixed her with was so intense, and he spoke in a low but sincere tone. “No magic butterflies or ladybugs will erase the way I feel about you. I won’t forget. These aren’t empty promises or plans. When I’m purified, I’ll approach you without the mask, and ask Marinette Dupain-Cheng to live with me.”

“Are you going to tell me who you are, so I know?”

“No.”

Marinette pulled away from his grip and stared down at his tail.

“If I told you now,” he said lowly, “you wouldn’t believe me.”

“You can’t know that,” she snapped. “Besides you already know my identity.”

Chat pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “That’s something I should have realized a long time ago. And I’m rather pissed that it took me becoming an akuma to see the woman in front of me this whole time.”

Tears began flowing unbidden down her cheeks, and Ladybug sniffed, trying to hold back a sob. “I’m sorry it took you becoming an akuma before I let you inside, Chat.”

Chat Blanc yanked her back into and embrace so crushing it would have knocked the wind out of her if she hadn’t been in the Ladybug suit. He didn’t have to say how he felt, she could feel it through the hug, through the desperation in his purr, and in the way that his tail wrapped so tightly around her.


	11. Catnip

**Prompts: "It's not lavender... it's catmint" and “I would greatly appreciate a one shot with floofy-eared chat blanc high on catnip... you know based on your beautiful art... so... pretty please??l**

The trapdoor made a startling noise when she threw it open, making her balcony visitor jump.

“Hi, Chat.” Marinette poked her head up through the opening, smiling at the bristling akuma. His tail was completely fluffed out, ears curled back like horns as he eyed her with wide blown pupils.

He wasn’t on all fours like she would have expected, but his posture was still very hunched, arching the middle of his back and baring his side and shoulder to her. Very much like a cat trying to make itself look bigger and more intimidating.

“Whatcha doing up here?” she asked, managing, but just barely, no to laugh at his dramatic display. Tikki had been the one to inform her that he was prowling her balcony. He normally didn’t poke around her house, or hang out, preferring the isolation of his own place where he would be less likely to have a run in with Ladybug.

Chat Blanc didn’t respond to her question, still too preoccupied with his posturing. Of which she was not the least bit intimidated by. In the warm afternoon light he looked a lot less scary than how he normally appeared.

A few scattered leaves and flower petals caught her eye, and Marienette’s attention was drawn to the carnage that befell all her balcony plants.

All of them. Every single plant had been destroyed. Stems chewed, stalks stripped, a few pots were overturned, and the leaves that didn’t get eaten lay scattered on the ground in puddles of green stained saliva.

“You ate. my plants.”

Chat seemed to finally compose himself, his fur smoothing out as he relaxed against the railing.

“I was hungry.”

“You could have asked me for food!”

“Or I could have stolen some food,” he countered, and shook, making his ears slap the sides of his head, and sending a cloud of white cat fur into the air. He moved to hop up on the lengthier stone ledge that lined the side of her balcony. After a deep stretch he flopped down across the stone. “You should be pleased that I didn’t. How kind of me, maybe I’ll cough up an akuma because of all my selflessness,” Chat finished in a mocking tone.

Marinette pulled herself up to sit with her legs still dangling through the opening of the door. “Oh, I’m so proud of you~,” she muttered sarcastically. “Now I don’t think you deserve this present I picked up for you.”

That got his attention.

Chat’s entire posture went from insouciant to attentive in a manner of seconds, ear perked up and tail raised in interest. What he didn’t express with words his body expressed in It’s own language, and it continued to surprise her how much more expressive he became with his body language since becoming an akuma.

“I didn’t destroy all the flowers,” he finally amended. “I left the lavender alone.” 

“Oh good,” she rolled her eyes. “The plant I planted to deter you, and you politely sparred it.”

“Reward me for being so merciful,” he rumbled, rolling onto his back to expose his belly.

“Well,” she dipped back into the room just far enough to snag a bottle off her bed using her toes. She also snagged a scarf, and dragged both things back onto the balcony with her. “I picked this up from the pet store. It’s liquid catnip.”

Chat Blanc had the audacity to look offended. “That stuff won’t work on me, Princess. I’m not some pathetic house cat.”

“That’s sounds like a challenge, Kitty.” Marinette held up the scarf and aimed the spray bottle at it.

“Are you hoping it will make me play with that?” He eyed the green fabric with indifference, before turning his eyes back to her. “What if I shred it?”

“I made this for Chat Noir, so it’s yours regardless.” Marinette smashed down the top of the nozzle and a cloud of liquid sprayed her in the face. “Shit!”

She dropped the bottle and Chat Blanc began howling in laughter when she began furiously scrubbing at her eyes.

“Shitshitshitshit.”

“I was wrong, Marinette,” he snickered from nearby. “I _am_ enjoying this.”

Marinette scooped up the bottle of nip and threw it at him. Clearly missing when she didn’t hear it connect with anything, and realizing she was probably going to have to clean it up from the street below. “Leave me alone. God damn, it burns so bad!” She tried to mop tears from her eyes, but the stinging pain kept them running.

Chat felt a lump of guilt settle in his gut as he watched her scrub in pain. After a second of deliberation he hopped up from the ledge, and crawled down onto the lawn chair next to her. “Are you alright?” he snatched the neglected scarf from the ground, lifting it to her cheek.

Something in the air tickled his nose, and Chat sniffed to clear it.

“I’ll be fine,” she spat and swatted the scarf away. “I just need to wash this stuff out of my eyes.”

He felt something rush in the base of his skull, and sniffed again. This time his pupils expanded, black almost overtaking the magenta.

Rational thought seemed to fall away from his mind, chased out by a flood of something else, something that made his head swim and suddenly all he wanted was to rub his face all over that delicious smell.

It hardly seemed an obstacle anymore that the delicious smell was all over Marinette’s face.

Chat seized her hands, pulling them away from her eyes, and when she sputtered in protest he chuffed to shush her.

“Let me,” he rumbled, moving closer until he was practically on top of her. “Let me... I can do it...”

“What are you—“

Chat Blanc pressed his cheek against hers, nuzzling gently and causing Marinette to trail off into stunned silence. Then he did it again, and again. Each time pushing his cheek a little harder, and brushing his large floofy ears over her stinging eyes.

_Smells... Smells good..._

A purr shuddered in his chest, bubbling up from his throat as he continued to nuzzle her. The urge to cover himself in that scent almost too intense to resist.

He felt her shift in his hold, attempting to disentangle herself from him. “Ch-Chat, I don’t think we should...” Chat’s claws dug into the back of her shirt, causing Marinette to hiss.

He was conscious enough to register that he hurt and retracted his claws, but continued to mop the catnip off her face with his ears.

A small lick, a sharp intake of breath.

The tingling urge to nip her cheek.

His lips parted, canines brushing against sensitive skin, and he could hear Marinette sharply inhale.

 _No!_ He jerked away, and chose to lick her forehead instead. _What did people call that sort of cat behavior? A love bite? I won’t be caught dead doing that._

He made a huffing noise, more to himself than to anyone else, and continued to rub his face all over her face. He bumped his nose against her closed eyes, before dragging his tongue over one of her brows. Once that brow was clean he rubbed his ear over the spot, then continued with the next one.

Marinette giggled when his fur tickled the inside of her nose, flinching away to tease, “I thought you said it wouldn’t work on you.”

Chat pulled her back and nipped the tip of her nose in warning, before releasing a noise like a sigh and growl, that hardly had any affect because he couldn’t seem to stop purring. “If you tell anyone about this I promise I will kill you.”


	12. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen to the hunter becoming hunted,” -Savage Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for BugaBooyah1 who sent me some kiss prompts on tumblr. Thanks for the the prompts!
> 
> 15\. A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick. 
> 
> 37\. Cleaning the other person's lips with a lick and a kiss.

Marinette clutched the paper bag even closer to her chest, the hard tin cans within digging into her ribs. Each slap of her shoes against the sidewalk echoed in her ears as she rushed down an empty street. Her breaths came out short and quick, strained from the exertion.

The first few drops of rain began to sprinkle the pavement around her. The overcast day finally making good on its promise.

A massive shadow streaked by in her peripheral.

She caught a glimpse of burning eyes just before ducking into an alley.

The darkness closed around her, but brought no comfort. Blood rushed in her ears, and her heart rate spiked. The instinctual feeling of being hunted urging her to run faster.

Marinette tore out of the shadowed alley and into another street, narrowly missing a car that zoomed right on passed. The driver shouting a few choice curses at her.

The figure in her peripheral appeared once more, and she took off sprinting again. Her lungs on fire, head spinning and legs protesting. The cold sweat and her hair standing on end telling her that it was right on her heels.

She could almost imagine its breath on her neck.

_Pa-dum, pa-dum, pa-dum!_

The sound of its feet striking the ground, the sound only growing closer.

Legs trembling, muscles screaming, her lungs burning; there wasn't breath to scream when her footing slipped. The ground came fast, taking the skin off her knees, and shredding her elbow.

The bag of groceries split, spilling canned meats, cheeses, and a few bottles of soda onto the pavement around her.

A second later and her pursuer was upon her. Dropping from the sky to pin her to the ground, it's own chest heaving, hot breath spilling through razor-tipped fangs to sear her flesh, as crazed eyes span wildly before fixing on her face.

"Chat... _please_!" she wheezed out when she felt those deadly teeth pinch the skin on the back of her neck.

Claws knocked some of the canned goods away, and rolled Marinette onto her back. She had barely enough time to suck in a breath before his mouth was upon her. Taking her lips with his own.

The scent of leather and cat filled her nose, followed by the taste of his unique flavor and old mint coating her tongue and overwhelming her senses. _He brushed his teeth this morning,_ she mentally noted.

And that was about as far as her thoughts got, because Chat Blanc was pushing her down into the ground and kissing her with a ferocity to match his feral side.

Adrenaline still running high, she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. Her own lips moved against his, matching his aggression. With every gasp, she drank in his breath, her fingers gliding up and around his exposed neck to grip the sensitive hairs at the base of his skull.

And when she angled her mouth his tongue slipped past her lips to seek her own.

Chat took the kiss deeper, starved. A harsh tug on his hair eliciting a low growl from his throat.

His claws trapped her hands on either side of her head, just as his body caged hers to the pavement. A long white tail cut the air behind him, once, twice, before curling possessively over her ankle. Always needing to touch her, like it was painting her with his scent.

" _Ah_!" Marinette's breath hitched when he caught her lip between his teeth. His right canine piercing the skin, and suddenly she tasted blood.

Chat's pupils were blown when she met his eyes, that wild predatory light still churning within them.

"I brought..." she took a shuddering breath against his lips, "food."

"Hmmm..." the beast on top of her took a sharp inhale and licked her abused lip. "Fresh... blood."

The sudden sensation of wet sandpaper raking over the spot he bit her sent a violent shudder through Marinette.

Chat kissed her again, this time long and slow, but still with a burning intensity that sent her reeling. His weight was apparent but not crushing, those magenta eyes falling closed as a contented purr started in the base of his throat. She could feel the reverberations in her own chest, almost suffocating, but oh so thrilling.

When the need for air became overwhelming, Chat broke the kiss to clean her lip again. Lapping the blood away before sucking gently.

He blinked lazily and scented the air again. "More blood...?"

"Y-yep," she stuttered out with an air of amusement, "th-that's mine."

A white-gloved hand suddenly snatched her wrist from the pavement. Yanking her arm up, until she felt his hot breath on her damaged skin. Marinette watched curiously as Chat Blanc inspected the abrasions on her elbow, his once wild eyes narrowing as lucidity crept back into them.

She was shaking when that sand-papery tongue dragged carefully over the wound. Slowly, with all the gentleness of a lover, Chat began cleaning the abrasion on her arm too.

"I told you _not_ to run," he admonished between licks.

Marinette looked up at him with hooded eyes that sent the akumas in his stomach through a spin cycle. "I-I know." A coy smile curled the edges of her mouth and a small pink tongue traced the puncture wound in her lip. "But where's the fun in that?"


	13. Housewarming Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for Enberlight who asked: “For the Kiss Prompts - 28, Adrienette (or semi-reveal Marichat), maaaybe in your floofy eared Chat Blanc AU, after she's figured him out. (I may be dying over here wondering how that resolves XD)”
> 
> 28\. One person tracing the other's lips with a fingertip until they can't resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.

She'd just finished taping up the last box when he dropped down on the balcony to join her.

"Hey Chaton," she greeted him fondly. Pushing the box to join its brethren to be carried inside. Her once familiar balcony now looking barren, almost alien. "Perfect timing. You can help me take these down to the car."

Marinette turned to face him, the lack of fairy-lights making it difficult to discern more than his silhouette in the darkness. But even that was enough to make her breath catch in her throat.

There were no cute triangles on the top of his head, but long ears poking off the sides where his human ears should have been. And that tail, it was not Chat Noir's thin whippy belt, but something far more plush and luxurious.

She _knew_ this silhouette. God, it still haunted her darkest most desperate dreams. It was not Chat Noir's, this was...

But, when he stepped into the glow from her trap door, his suit shone, not white, but black as night. The light caught those ears, and that soft tail, revealing thick fur just as void as his leather.

"Chat you're..." she trailed off at a loss for words.

"Still me," he finished. Reassuring her with the glow of his familiar chartreuse green cat eyes.

"What happened?" Her legs were shaking, she was so confused. Marinette stumbled back against the railing for support.

Chat stepped out of the light to approach her, slowly, as if he might frighten her should he move too quickly. That thoughtfulness a stark contrast to the memory of those furry features. Those features that once belonged to something far more impulsive and feral.

He stopped just before her, his silver capped boots touching the sides of her feet. She'd forgotten how tall he was when she looked up to meet his warm gaze. And was once again overcome with the glow and sweetness of green.

Her hand reached up on its own accord, fingers outstretched; they brushed the soft fur on the inside of his left ear. The sensation of cold metal greeted her when she strayed too close to the edge. His earrings. The ones Adrien got to spite his Father, just weeks before he was akumatized.

"How did you...?"

Chat Noir's floofy ear gave a quick flick against her hand.

"Plagg gave these to me," he answered, and brought his clawed hand up to caress the side of her face.

She unconsciously leaned into his touch. Finding comfort in the texture and scent of leather.

"He said you were missing them. And that it was a his version of a 'housewarming gift.'"

Marinette rubbed the inside of his velvety ear with her thumb, pleased when it elicited a purr from her predictable black cat. "How thoughtful of him."

Chat brought the tips of his claws beneath her chin, and brushed his thumb over her pink gloss-stained lips.

"Do you like them?"

Marinette hesitated, placing her other hand on his hip, and finding two belts there instead of one. This was only further cemented by the deliberate brush of fur against against her ankle. One of Chat Blanc's unique habits.

"I love them."

He traced a claw back over her bottom lip and smiled, showing a set of fangs. Slowly, so achingly gentle, he tilted her chin up towards him. Leaning in until the tip of his mask brushed her nose. "Even if they're black?" he whispered.

He was so close Marinette could feel his breath on her skin, and she dared to stand on tip toes and close that distance.

"Especially when they're black."

Extra:

She wasn't sure how long she stood on her childhood balcony kissing Chat Noir. It probably wasn't the smartest idea, given how out in the open they were. And his high profile meant that they were liable to make it on the front page of a news article should a candid photographer catch them.

But Chat was hot, and there, and hard— _God, was he hard._

She trailed a hand a bit lower than she should have, and Chat loosed a choked noise.

"Anticipating something, mon Chaton?"

"So—uh," He cleared his throat and sucked in some much needed air. "Plagg also said it would... _help_ with breaking in our new apartment."


	14. Self Loathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this one to my tumblr awhile ago, and forgot to post it here. No prompt. Just Chat hurting, and Marinette comforting him.

“You smell like them.”

Marinette halted in the threshold of Chat Blanc’s decrepit apartment. The bags in her arms weighing heavily as she regarded the large white feline lounging in the middle of the room.

“Like who?”

The muscled white cat was sprawled across the floor today. Warm afternoon light baked the warped floor boards, and glinted off the bright leather of his suit. Sunlight caught on drifting dust particles and cat dander, and even the occasional bit of fur from Chat’s endlessly twitching tail.

“Your parents…” he replied tonelessly. “And your friends…” he added with a deep melancholy sigh.

Marinette let the bags of snacks slip from her elbows and rest on the floor. She would store them later. Carefully she approached the listless cat, who couldn’t even be bothered to look at her, much less face her.

“Do you resent me for them?” She wasn’t sure what had Chat in this mood today.

“…No,” Chat finally answered when she stopped just behind him. Her shoes dangerously close to encroaching on his sunspot.

“What about your friends, and your family?” she prompted, watching him carefully for any telltale physical responses. She’d spent enough time with him to learn that he communicated far more through body language since becoming akumatized. “They must miss you right now.”

Chat’s thoughts drifted hazily to his friends. Nino and Alya who had always been enthusiastic to invite him on dates and activities. Chloe who—despite her self important attitude—had remained one of his longest friends.

Then there was his team. Rena and Carapace with their amiable camaraderie. And Ladybug who always treated him as her cherished partner. Queen Bee—which was just Chloé, he knew—who treated him with haughty disdain when they were in the suits. His thoughts released a hollow chuckle at the memory.

Then there was his father… cold, distant, severe, and manipulative. A man who stank of secrets, and lies, that he had only recently been able to to detect, since becoming an akuma. Nathalie who was just as sinister, all wrapped up in his Father’s web.

The beast that crawled around in his thoughts began rumbling with the beginnings of a snarl.

Marinette didn’t break the silence between them, but saw the way his muscles tensed below the leather. Noted the way his ears folded back and forth, and the subtle jerk of his tail. She sank down next to him, his only acknowledgement a twitch of a floofy ear in her direction.

His thoughts drifted to Marinette. How she used to smile ridiculously and babble to him When he was just Adrien. How she eventually worked past that awkwardness as they got older, and spoke to him with ease and the kind of familiarity that came with friendship. He thought about how she let Chat Noir into her life, easily, naturally. Inviting him in to share in movies and video games, and hot cocoa and pastries. How she seemed to realize the lonely cat needed someone at night, and a place where he wouldn’t have to go home.

And even when he’d moved out of his Father’s house and bought his own apartment, she never even brought it up why the stray alley cat continued to hang out at her place.

Just as hazily as the memories came they drifted away like icy cold mist, and Chat was left remembering why he was all alone in this run down apartment where the only warmth was the kiss of tired sun through grimy windows.

“No one wants an akuma in their life,” he muttered to her, and bunched the muscles between his shoulders.

A slender hand moved to rest over said muscles, stroking to ease the tension there.

After a few moments, Chat breathed another long sigh and relaxed beneath her touch, settling more against the hard floor. The silence stretched for several more minutes while Marinette continued to pet him. Her hand eventually working it’s way into his messy blonde hair.

“I do,” she said.


	15. Plagg’s Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-purification. Can’t believe I forgot to post this one here.
> 
> Prompt was submitted on tumblr by Wolfyred-ks.

**Prompt: Plagg’s reaction after its all over.**

* * *

“Plagg?”

The little black cat Kwami lifted his face from the empty container of Camembert he’d been passed out inside.

Adrien ran a finger over the dresser in his bedroom and grimaced at the deep line of dust he wiped away. “Do you remember anything?”

Plagg yawned, and appeared to be struggling to hold his large head up, thin wispy whiskers drooping around him.

“Nope.”

Adrien opened the first drawer of his dresser and placed a hand on the clothing inside. Some part of him confused, like he hadn’t looked at these clothes in such a long time. And yet he could have sworn he’d been in this apartment just yesterday.

A text from his father vibrated his cell phone.

A cell phone that had been completely dead when he’d found it. And was now charging on the night stand.

He moved to the bed and sat down on the edge so he could read it.

_Gabriel Agreste: The company is pleased that you’ve returned from your overseas business trip. I look forward to seeing you in the morning to discuss your schedule for the coming months._

He could only stare at the phone, struggling to recall this business trip he’d apparently been on.

“What’s going on?”

Plagg yawned from his empty container and half heartedly licked some cheese residue. “The hell if I know. I vote sleep.”

“But I’m not tired… It feels like I’ve woken from some long dream.”

“Well I’m tired!” declared the Kwami. “I’m tired and exhausted, and hungry, and starving, and my whole body aches. It feels like I’ve been used for six months straight, and performed a million cataclysms.”

He rolled over, and threw his little paws in the air.

“I would eat but I feel like I’ll fall asleep in the cheese. But if I sleep I’ll only dream about Camembert, and eating Camembert, and dammit just give me another wheel of cheese right now! I can’t stand this gnawing pain anymore! It’s like there’s a void in my stomach.”

“I have to go out a buy some more. All our cheese stores have gone rotten,” explained Adrien, dreading even taking a peek inside the miniature fridge in his bedroom.

“Fine!” snipped Plagg. “You go out and buy new cheese, and I’ll eat the rotten stuff in the fridge.”

With that the little cat Kwami tumbled out of the Camembert container with all the grace of a drunk, and drooping, flitted over to the fridge, slamming himself into the door instead of phasing through it.

Two attempts later, he dissolved inside the fridge.


	16. Adrien Finds a Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently the little comic I made about Chat Blanc keeping a diary is canon now.
> 
> Prompt submitted by anonymous on tumblr.

**Prompt: Lets see... Adrien/Chat Noir finding Chat Blanc’s diary and reading about him and Marinette**

* * *

  
Adrien pushed open an aged door, that barely creaked on old hinges. At the sight of him, a frightened rat scurried away across the old floorboards, disappearing into a crack in the wall.

“Is this the place?”

Plagg drifted from his shirt pocket making a small circle, carefully sniffing the musky air before turning back to his host. “Yes this is it. It’s faint, but I can smell…. your stink.” The little black cat wrinkled his nose at the last part.

Adrien snorted and walked into the apartment. “Tell me how you really feel, Plagg.”

“I’m serious, this place stinks of akumatized you. It’s all weird and not right, and unnaturally feline. Ultra Chat dander, everywhere.” Plagg shook his head, making his whiskers swish. “And there’s other stuff too, like Marinette smells.”

“You can smell Marinette here?” Adrien stopped next to the edge of an expensive but neglected king size bed. The blankets were unmade and dust had started to settle in the week it had gone unused. It was the nicest piece of furniture in the entire apartment. Which was saying a lot because the place was empty aside from the bed and a roughed-up miniature fridge. 

“Among other smells….” the Kwami added with disdain under his breath, wrinkling his little nose again. He cleared his throat and clarified, “Her scent isn’t fresh, she hasn’t been here in while.”

“Oh.” Adrien couldn’t explain the swell of disappointment that had settled in his stomach. He sank down on the edge of the bed and looked around the barren floors. “I don’t know what I expected to find here. It’s a lot emptier than I thought it would be.”

“Did you think your hiding place as an akuma would somehow hold all the answers? Or did you think the familiar setting might jog those elusive memories, shed some light on those strange dreams you can’t seem to remember after you wake up?”

“I dunno Plagg. I feel like important things happened while I was akumatized. Things I really need to know.” He kicked his foot backward and hit something just under the bed. “What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Plagg watched him bend down and fish something out from under the bed. “Is it a sex toy? Did you do untoward things to Marinette while you were here?”

“Don’t be gross, Plagg. I wouldn’t do that.”

“You sure about that?” He raised a brow at his chosen before muttering under his breath, “because that’s not at all what I smell.”

Adrien sat back up, holding a small journal in his hands, the edges looking a bit tattered, as if the rats had begun nibbling on it. He flipped it open and scanned a few pages. “It’s a diary.”

That seemed to pique Plagg’s interest. “Ooooooo, a diary!” He zipped down to hover over his host’s shoulder, his whiskers tickling his cheek. “Whose is it?”

“I think it’s mine… well, akumatized me. I recognize the loopy penmanship.” Adrien skimmed a page, reading an entry and looking increasingly more perplexed the farther he got. He flipped a page, and skimmed a little farther...

Then suddenly slammed it shut.

“Hey!” exclaimed the Kwami, “I wanted to read that!”

Adrien leapt up from the bed and tucked the book against his chest. “We shouldn’t be reading this. It’s private!”

“What do you mean ‘it’s private?’” Plagg threw tiny fists into the air, “ _it’s yours!”_


End file.
